Death Note: The Rebirth of Kira
by Stoke Dykes
Summary: For three months now, a new Kira has appeared, with no goal! But for personal amusement. Not as a god, but as a devil. Disgusted by many, society shifts to fear once more. Will Near be able to solve the puzzle? Or will the world once again will enter in a new era of fear? The grand battle between L and mass murder continues to take the lives of innocent people.
1. Introduction

Death Note: N's Challenge

After Light Yagami's identity was revealed, the rule of Kira ended.

Near, Nate River, gladly takes over the titled of "L". The most famous detective with great deducting reasoning. And as Roger taken over as Watari.

The 13 day rule was proven false by Mello, a challenger to Near. And a successor to L that was taken into the Wammy House.

The Special task force solves the Kira Case with the cooperation of the SPK led by N.

And now, as Near known as L for several years, faces yet another Kira. Not C-Kira, who killed the elderly, but the one who kills for amusements, V-Kira.

**Now will Near be able to solve the missing puzzle? How will he capture this V-Kira that hunts on innocent people? **


	2. Responsibility

Near walks towards a television screen.

"The death note," he says to himself, "is being used by V-Kira."

He turns around to notice Mello facing towards him.

Mello.

The young orphan that kidnapped Takeda to get Mikami rrevealing the killing notebook.

What if It weren't true? What if Light actually defeats Near? What will Mello actually have done?

Is Near capable of finding leads towards the psycho killer?

Now how was L so intelligent to discover that Kira was in the Konto region? By taking the earliest criminal that was dead by a heart attack!

So maybe, Near may have a way. He walks towards the table where his card pyramid is in place.

"40 seconds the person dies... cause of death... heart attack..." he thinks and turns to the monitor.

"Wateri, can you please connect me to ?"

From the other line, "Sure thing L,"

And than a familiar voice reaches Near's attention.

"Near! This is the third time the notebook is being used!" Izawa screams outraged. "Perhaps Light really did switched the notebooks!

Near twirls his hair around his fingers. " , this is another Kira. This isn't C-Kira, but V-Kira."

"Not C-Kira...?"

"As it kills me, I will personally find the one who ever responsible. "


	3. Declare

" So it is possible to find this V-Kira?" Izawa asks nervously.

A short pause begins as Near playing with the pyramid. " I certainly believe it's possible. " Near states boldly. "If L can do it, so can I."

"Near... whatever you need, I will listen. "

"I will ask for you not to get involve this case."

Izawa shocked by the command," Near, you won't win this one. Even L needed the Specal Task Force for assistance. You may be L, but you are Near with the title of L."

As Near places the last card making the pyramid's point, he says, " Confronting Kira was L's goal that he took to his grave. And now, it's mine to live up to L."

Near turns off the monitor connecting Izawa to him.

At the Special Task Force headquarters, Izawa covers his head. "Another notebook, " he begins to dial a number, " Ide, is it possible for you to meet me with the others? "

No response...

"Ide?"

"Are you watching the NHN news?!" Ide shouts at the line hurting Izawa ears.

Izawa runs towards the main building where all the co-workers watch in frighten.

The news bearly started with a new anchor stating that he is Kira. "I am Kira.."

8 years ago, Yotsuba received tapes send by the 2nd Kira. And now, this Kira is sending a message to the world.

Did the person specified the cause of death? As the broadcast continues, the anchor stands up. " I don't have any means to obtain world peace. The late killings I've done... were just for entertainment. "

At Near's HQ, he watches the broadcast. Its been 3 months since the killings began. This time, the victims are all the victims in the world.

"I won't deny I'm evil, the soul purpose of this message is a declaration of war."

Everyone in Japan, families, friends, children watches in fear.

"This world is my playground. "

**With the declaration of war, what will Near do? How will he win against a foe not known? **


	4. Action

"The world is my playground." Kira declares for himself. "I've thought many ways to entertain myself for my future plans."

Near pauses for a moment. And thinks for a moment. "The anchor, his name was written in the death note."

The anchor in front of the camera finally dies off. In less than a second, screams of horror covers the surface.

The broadcast ends at a short notice.

The monitor turns on, and Rogers's voice crosses Near's ears, "Its Izawa," Roger states.

"Near, the police are frighten to death!"

" , there is no need. I'll corner this menace into a dead end like last time."

"And how will you do that?" Izawa asks confused.

"Just like L."

The following day, the media was covered with the new hot topic, "Kira's Message". Within a week, the whole world hears the news.

All you can hear is Kira this, Kira isn't a saviour, he's the devil.

Near, while on the floor playing with his toy car, says, " That anchor was only known in Japan. So that means V-Kira's location is in Japan. There's only one question remaining-"

"L, it's Izawa again." Roger speaks as he interrupts the young boy's thinking.

"Yes?" Near asks fiercely.

"It's been a week since we last saw the broadcast and you haven't said anything to us." Izawa argues with Near.

Near closes his eyes and smiles for a bit. And finally states, "Its my attention to hide in the shadow."

"HIDING!" the anger man screams harsh.

"Calm down , it's only temporary. I want to frighten this Kira."

"L... I mean Near..." Izawa corrects himself, " I'm going to investigate this case as well. You may ask for our cooperation if needed."

"Understood, speaking about the case, do you have any theories?"

"No not yet, all we're doing is making records with the deaths that involve heart attacks, and possible 'Kira related deaths' as well."

"Ah," Near says surprised by the action that was taken.

He turns off the monitor, and connects himself to Roger.

"What is it L?"

Sakura TV announces the start of "Kira's Kingdom" to the world. The orignal members of the Special Task Force were gathered during that time having a group meeting. All the members sat together watching the series.

Matsuda surprised, " I can't believe Sakura is still doing this. "

"Let them be, it's there death wish. " Izawa claims.

"Uh... Izawa... what will we do?" Matsuda asks nervously.

"Don't act like you don't know Matsuda," Izawa tells him directly.

Matsuda smiles nervously and begins to sweat ," Eh no... I know why we're here. Haha!"

Ide asks curious, " Say Izawa, what has Near told you about the case?"

Izawa doesn't answers for awhile. And the room fills with silence.

The next month, the world is covered in Kira topics. How he kills, people claim to be Kira, and their comments.

The Special Task Force is currently working alone on the case. While the world is asking, where is L? Many believe he was killed. Or that he's being a coward for not confronting this opponent.

The truth lies in the notebook of death. The killing notebook, the death note, owned by Rem.

L Lawliet.

The name written in the notebook, killing the legendary L. He was killed by Kira.

But the next L, Near, hasn't taken any action.

Near understands the rules, and the Shemigami eye ball deal. There's no need to worry about the 13 day rule. Nor having the notebook destroy kill everyone that have touch the book.

L made the discovery of the notebook to Near. Therefore, it's his job to discover what L couldn't. But how can he search for the killer?

The "worldwide announcement" nor the "Sakura incident" will work this time. What approach is necessary to confront a serial killer?

Near is at a lost.


	5. Investigation

For about 5 months, the killing spree continues. No suspects had been confirmed.

At the ICPO meeting, many had argued about getting L involved. Surprisingly, Watari hasn't appeared like the last time.

"Shit, we can't even contact him!" An outrage man screams out.

"Can't anyone atleast contact Watari?" Another one shouts.

More blurted out more unanswered questions. Questions that lengthen the trend of more curiosity.

"George Sairas claims that the killing method is a notebook!" Someone screams in the air.

No one knew about the notebook existence. Only the Special Task Force and the SPK acknowledge the notebook existence. Even the president during Light's killings heard about the notebook.

The room was able to hear that statement.

"Are you thinking we'll fall for that stupid lie!"?

"He claims to have a meeting years ago with the leader of the SPK."

"Than how come the SPK haven't responded to the killings? "

The room for the first time stood silence.

At the Special Task Force, the police were gathering information about the victims.

"As of yesterday, there's been reported 57 killings. All involve a heart attack. Majority of them have been American celebrities. The other 15 had been accident deaths. "

Izawa listens carefully and Yamamoto asks, " Is he doing that for fearing the media? "

At Near's HQ, he is setting up the dominos pieces one by one. Just like years ago, he lets flicks the last one set. Causing a motion forming a design of the letter L.

"So America is finally scared to death. "

"L," Roger from the monitor says.

The door behind Near opens up and footsteps are heard within a second away.

Restur, Gevanni, and Linder stand behind the young L.

"Near, we need to talk." Restur demands.

Near turns around for awhile to see his old partners of the SPK.

"Restur, Gevanni, Linder, " Near speakes, "it's been awhile since we worked last time."

"The president of America secretly wants to reform the SPK."

"So is that why you all came here for?" Near asks asthonished by the news.

"That's not it Near," Linder said, "we're here to see the progress that you've done in this case. "

"All I can determine is that V-Kira is in Japan right now. "

Gevanni interrupts, " I believe that the Japanese police already announced that to the FBI and CIA."

Near twrils his white hair with his finger tips. "V-Kira has the Shemigami eyes. "

All three of them seem shocked.

"How are you sure about that Near?" Restur asks for an explanation.

"The news anchor from that broadcast was bearly new to NHN. I did research on his background. His real name was hidden and asked for a pen name."

"So you believe this Kira made the eye deal?

"There's two possibilities to this matter,"

"And what will that be Near? " Gevanni asks for a question surprised by his investigation.

"One is that he made the eye deal," Near lays on the floor to grab his toy plane, " the other is..."

**To be continue...**


	6. Hijacked

"One is that he made the eye deal," Near lays on the floor to grab his toy plane, " the other is..."

Everyone listens to the young heir.

"another possibility is that," he takes out two mimi dolls from his pocket, " V-Kira has a connection to the NHN anchor."

"And what if he just has the eyes?" Linder asks carefully.

"If I'm wrong, than it'll be a shame." Near gets up and walks to the monitor.

"Yes L?" Roger's voice is heard.

At the office, Izawa receives a call.

"Hello?" he answers.

" , to the criminals that died of heart attacks, have any survived the massacre? " Near questions Izawa's investigation.

"Well they've have been those who names were spelled, incorrect."

"Is that all?"

"No..."

The conversation between them darkens the mood. Soon Izawa begins to feel stressed.

"Well Near? What did he say?" Restur asks for an explain.

"The criminals pictures were posted with fakes. Surprisingly none of them died."

"So it's safe to confirm that Kira doesn't has the eyes?"

"Near... are you sure?" Restur asks him cautiously.

"Commander Restur, my research and reasoning may backfire on me. "

"Did you tell this to the Japanese police?"

On a rainy day, Izawa steps in Light's old apartment.

"Light," Izawa says silently.

The phone rings and amuses him. "Yes?"

"What the hell?" Gevanni shouts at the t.v.

The news, NHN, announces that 6 airplanes had broke connection and are heading in a different direction.

"Terrorist?" Matsuda states watching the news, along with Izwawa and Ide.

Izawa looks at the screen.

In Nears room, Linder asks, " What can we do Near?"

Near looks at the news bodly.

The broadcast was being filmed live.

When Mello was with the criminal gang, he planned the notebook exchange.

The way Mello planned everything was flawless. Having taken the situation precaution, he managed to have Cheif Yagami take another plane that was heading towards Los Angles.

That hijack had a purpose. But today's news, what is the purpose?

All six airlines left at different times. Nothing unusual about the passengers, nor the pilots. It was just a regular day, but at exactly 7:30 l, Japanese time, all six airlines split differently.

Near twirls his fingers, " This should be interesting? "

Restur shouts, "Are you serious Near?" Than he exclaims, "Are you even serious about peoples lives being endangered?!"

At Izawa's place, Mogi listens to the other person on the other line of the phone.

"All pilots broke contact with the airport at the same time."

"How are the pilots? " Izawa asks.

"Apparently, they've had years of experience. "

Matsuda starts looking scared, and Yamamoto sits right next to him.

" , whats the problem?"

"Just all this evil that one person can make."

Its been two hours since the planes been off course.

_**what will happen in the next chapter of Death Note? Without a prime suspect, and a mass murder killing for fun, what is Nears next move? **_

**_Important news~ Please look at my profile "Updates" to be aware of what going on! Thanks! Stay cool!_**


	7. Shocking

Inside one of the airplanes, the passengers were aware of the situation. Before the hijacked, the pilots announced that they will crash the plane if anyone tries to fight.

A group of men, that were armed pointed at the passengers on board. One of them had a scar at his left eye. Around the age twenty-five, and fit, he shouted everyone's luckiness.

Carrying a communication piece in his right ear, he says , " We've taken the plane. "

Through the other line, " The authority isn't doing anything at the moment."

"Has the other part of the plan taken into place?" Asks the young man.

While Near solving his puzzle, he claims, " This is indeed V-Kira's work. Having written the names of pilot and the specific location isn't difficult."

It's been awhile since Kira has appeared. No, not Kira but V-Kira. Near's opponent that he hasn't met, nor know who it is. No possible suspects in his list to investigate just yet.

All that's running in Near's head, lied unanswered questions. And the truth hides within the world.

"I admire this V-Kira." Near states in a fierce voice.

Everyone at the room stares at the successor to L's title. No one says a word for awhile.

"All six air flights had crashed around the world. " said the anchor for the live broadcast.

"Near. .." Rester says, " thousands of people around the world are dying today."

Shortly after that report, Matsuda sits quietly. While Mogi is working on the death reports, Izawa marches towards Matsuda.

"What's the matter Matsuda?" He asks, waiting for a reply.

"I've been thinking about Light."

"Matsuda, you miss him, don't you."

"It's just that he has a sister, and he killed his own father..." Matsuda begins to let a tear drop and covers his face, " I miss Chief Yagami."

"Listen Matsuda," Izawa places his arm on Matsuda's right shoulder, "the world can be cruel, not everything turns out the way we want it to be."

"I know Izawa... everytime the world talks about Kira makes me want to throw up."

Ide walks besides Izawa, " There are reports of the airflights had crashed minutes ago."

"That bastard," Izawa shouts.

In less than 16 hours the airlines been reported as crashed. Killing everyone on board, not only that, some hit large populated cities. Causing damages around the world in only one day.

Those damages killed thousands of civilians. And hundreds of firefighters. On top of that, many were injured. Some died before reaching the hospital.

Today has been V-Kira's amusment. But for the world, a sign of the world not being safe.

Till that day, airlines had been closed permanently. Even traveling by boat had also been dangerous. High officals in the government had decided to be on the safe side.

In just two weeks, nations around the world had been isolated from each other.

Even though they stll had communication with each other, they believe this is the best protection for the world from a pyscho killer.

While Roger was on the computer, he communicates with Near through the monitor, "Near," he states.

While Near plays with his toys, he hears the following sentence:

I receive the list of people connected with the NHN anchor.

_**Alas! The stunning opportunity, Near still has a glimpse of hope to win the long lasting battle! **_


	8. Dark

As Near looks at the screen, he observes every name with cautious. " Are the family members also listed?" He asks Roger.

"I'm pretty sure," Roger replies, "that's the complete list."

"There's 109 suspects that have connection with the NHN anchor, " Near states, "out of all those in the list, we will find our suspect."

It's been a month since Near received the list of suspects. And it's been ten months since the mass murder, Kira, started his killings. Today is the first day of October.

"V-Kira," Near says as he plays with his cards, " don't think your safe anymore."

"Near, " Rester speaks as he enters the room with his old co-workers, " all three of us covered almost thirty percent of the suspects and no luck. "

"That's just part of it, there's seventy percent left?"

"No suspicious activity, " Gevanni says to all present in the room.

" Linder, are you keeping track of the media?" Near asks the female worker.

"You do realize it's difficult for one to know what's happening?"

"What do you mean by that? "

On October 13, word around Japan has reached the world: Kira will only pardon those in his favor. Many people were already frighten to death. All they hear today's news is heart attack, Kira's evil deeds.

Today' worlds isn't the same as it was since Light was killed. Many broadcast stations quit there jobs. Every celebrity were being targeted once more to stab the world of Kira's wrath.

No mercy was given.

"Although, he wishes for a corrupt society. " Aizawa explains to Near through the phone.

"And you told me that the Japanese police aren't focusing in the investigation?"

"No," Aizawa stares at his guest, " there's me, Mogi, Matsuda, Ide and Yamamoto."

The phone call ends.

"What does Near wants?" Ide aks.

"He came to tell us something crucial. He contains a list of possible suspects. To be precise, there's one hundred nine of them. But Near wants us to investigate fifty-one out of them."

"That seems to much for the five of us," Matsuda claiming.

" , theres five of us, and fifty-one of them," Yomamoto calculates, " we should investigate ten each. "

"But they'll be one left," Mogi states to the group.

"Aizawa, mind if you do an extra? " Ide asks the chief of there small unit.

At Nears headquarters, he playing with the L doll he created, along with Mello. " Mello, " he thinks to himself, "thank you for your help."

"Well Near, the police are focusing on controling the riot."

In the Kyoto region of Japan, many civilians stormed the buildings around the streets. Smashing windows with rocks, stones, bats; stealing the merchandise that are valuable.

As the police force marches in a straight formation, the riot begins their attack by throwing rocks. And soon, they've lighten up the cloth sealing the wine. In minutes, the people aim carefully.

A group of three policemen died of that exploison. That's when they react to their threat. They move to defending there own lives. With there arms, there guns.

Japanese laws state that no civilian may carry a gun. Even though they didn't had guns, they through there explosions. While they heard the shots, some fled away from danger. Others were wounded on the process.

Soon, the police were able to control the riot. They've made a couple of arrests. The injured and wounded were massive in each side.

The following day, the news reached across the continent. Government officials worried for what the world was turning to:

A world for Kira's amusement.

Now the world understands the fear of the outside world in there country. For the safety of every nation, they announced no communication with one an another.

That included no exporting, or importing goods. Just like what they've done with transportation, now communication.

And so the world shifts to a dark era in which Kira's tyranny has no end.


	9. Riot

**Author's note - I would love to start February with a new chapter, 2days before my deadline. Please enjoy, review, and continue to support this series (: thanks! :)**

Kira's killings began with criminals. Just for the months of his killing spree. Many of "Kira's followers" believed he indeed return from his long break. Many nations becamed alarm by the earliest killings.

soon, Kira begans to target American celebrities. All of them were a heart attack. The media reported these incidents for weeks. And the world understood that this was Kira's doing.

Next, he broadcast his message by controlling the NHN anchor using the death note. Within a week, that becomes a shocking report for the whole world.

Later, six airplanes were "hijacked" by their own pilots. There was no motive for them to do so. So L reasoned that it was Kira's actions. All planes crashed, causing millions worth of destruction around the globe. In a single day, the world was in a state of panic. As a counter measure, many nations forbit transportation outside their country.

Even though they allowed communist, Kira took advantage of the situation. He announces a pardon for those who will support his amusement.

As a cause of that event, today, many civilians in Japan are focusing on hurting the police.

"Ah Aizawa," Matsuda states as he walks in the office, "Our station is being surrounded. "

Aizawa steps out the door and notices the workers looking out the window. " Don't they understand that the police won't be against Kira?"

"Look out the window, " While Ide looks out for a minute.

As Aizawa walks towards the window, he finally understands the shouts.

At Nears headquarters, Rester is working on investigsting the deaths related to Kira and the suspects. Linder seems to be doing the same thing. Except, she appears exhausted by the work lately.

"Sir,"Gevanni says through the monitor.

"Found any leads Gevanni?"

"There's something that will interest you. "

"Release our brothers!" a protester shouts to the sky.

"We only want to live, " another screams to the top of her lungs.

"He'll kill us,"

"These people are insane, " Ide claims to the people in the building

"Crap," Aizawa thinks to himself.

"So you've made a discovery? " Near asks one last time.

And Gevanni replys, " I looked at all the planes that crashed passenger list. There's this one particular airline that grabbed my attention, "

"How so?"

"A few passengers appear in the suspects list. "

Near begans to twirl his hair,"But they are all dead Gevanni,"

"Barcade the windows!" Mogi says as he pushes a desk towards the window.

All the men in the room do the same as Mogi. While they hold the desks with there back, they feel the mighty impact their facing.

They know they won't last long. For a good hour, their defense had collapse. Many of the protestors enter the room attacking the near by investigators.

As a reaction, the investigators start to fire at the protesters. The attackers didn't fear bullets coming towards them. Af one died, another jumped at an investigator.

Matsuda draws his pistol, that he used to shoot Light, and aims at a violent man carrying a knife. In a panic, both of his arms tremble in fear.

As the man walks closer to Matsuda, he remains in a state of shock. Matsuda observers the environment around him. And begans to picture his associates fighting for their lives.

Without realizing his own situation, he faces death in the eyes. For a glance , he notices the man ready to stab him.

In the speed of light, he hears a gunshot behind him. He kneels towards the ground to figure out what happen.

Yamamoto saves Matsuda.

"Are you alright! " he shouts as he approaches Matsuda. "Look at me!" He places his hand on hos friend's shoulder.

Matsuda didn't know what to say at the given moment. He was to distracted to understand what's happening. And soon he starts to throw up.

In disgust, Yamamoto begans to focus on the near by threats.

Mogi was seen fighting off the riot with his fists. One by one, they all failed to defeat the large muscular man. Finally, one decides to pull a trigger.

The noise didn't belong to a pistol. Ide and Aizawa recognize that it was a s hotgun. Both of them turn to the direction it came from.

In a shocking event, it was Mogi that was on the floor. And the killer, armed with the weapon, right in front of him. "Mogi!" Ide screams.

Aizawa couldn't believe what he saw with his own eyes. In anger he charges the man, and Ide follows along. There goal was simple: advenge Mogi's death.

Both old friends charge at their enemy. Without the guy noticing, Aizawa tackles his oponent. And Ide removes the shotgun away from the murder of Mogi's.

"Let me go!" He demands to both men. He notices Ide passing the gun to Aizawa.

And now, the overpowered man notices his fate. He watches Aizawa aim at his head with his own shotgun.

Matsuda notices what was happening. For him, time slows down. He observes Yamamoto fighting with his fist. As he turns his head, he saw an investigator being brutally stab to death.

And finally, the trigger is pulled.

Mogi's killer lays down on the floor, surprisingly, he wasn't shot. Aizawa turns around and notices Gevanni with a group of armed men storming in the building.

They were heavily armed and fully wearing armor to protect themselves. Aizawa notices the protestor to give up so easily. They all lay down with there hands behind their heads. Giving up so easily.

Couple of minutes later, Matsuda regains his sense. He walks towards Aizawa and Gevanni talking to each other.

" L send me to help you, "

" I'm grateful," Aizawa says as he stares at the man he fought,

Yamamoto walks along with Ide, looking disappointed.

"What's going to happen to these? "

"The protestors?" Ide asks, "Their arrested."

When the ambulance arrived, they describe the building horrific. With many dead, blood surely cover more than half the walls.

Hours later, Near receives a call from Gevanni, "He's being interrogated, "

**Near is getting close to discover V-Kira! The battle between Near and V-Kira continues.**


	10. Interrogation

_**I have important news. I've changed my penname to "Stoke Dykes". Lol! And to start of February 2015, here's a new chapter for my readers! (: stay cool and support this storyline! Thanks (:**_

_** - Stoke Dykes**_

"Toyozo Murkami," Near states as he stares at the screen recording the suspect in a room handcuff.

In the interrogation room, the suspect watches the screen with the letter L facing him. It was a man facing the screen. And the voice was mimic to hide Near's.

"I've taken the liberty to investigate your life. " Near says through the monitor.

Still, the man shows no sign of panic. And Near turns of the monitor, so the suspect wouldn't hear him.

"Rester, " Near says, " Meet him in there. "

"Understood, "

Minutes later, Near notices Rester walking in the room and starts listening carefully.

"Mr. Murkami?" he greets him while sitting across the table facing the man.

"You work under L?" Murkami asks.

"I am L, " Rester states, catching Near's ears through the monitor.

Near listens to see what game he was playing.

"Than why is that screen still turned on?" Murkami asking suspecting something unsual.

"Ah, that stupid monitor doesn't works for crap, " he starts to unlose his tie, "Besides, I rather meet you instead of fixing the connection. It would take time, and kill us both of bordem"

"Just get to the point, "

"You were the only one armed when storming that MPA station, "

"I felt that you should of release our brothers that got arrested."

"Look where you at right now, " Rester replies, "there's video of you taking one of the airflights that were hijacked that day."

That one statement, changed the mood in the room.

"What do you have to say about that?"

"I miss my airflight," was his response.

"No, you were early," Rester gets up and walks behind him, "You were on that plane when it crashed."

No response from Murkami was made. The room was quiet for a some time. Both men could hear the heart beats of Murkami.

"You're nervous?" Rester smilies.

"Where am I?"

"In this room, currently 6 p.m." he says while checks his watch.

"What happened to that plane?"

"You want answers?"

As Rester sits again, "I'm listening,"

"I have a special request,"

"We can deal with that later,"

In Near's room, Gevanni says , "I've just relook the list of suspects and the passengers, "

"And what can you tell me?" Near walks towards the agent.

"Murkami was indeed present, he had a companion that also falls in the list of suspects. "

"There's a chance that those passengers are still alive, " Linder states nearby.

"Those passengers might be prisoners under his commander." Gevanni believes.

"Yes, indeed, " as Near crawls to the nearest doll. He gets a close look at L's. "This case is finally going somewhere. "

A few hours passed. And Near twrils his white hair to kill the time. Linder and Gevanni still investigate the passengers.

Finally, Near watches Rester leave the room. Minutes later, he walks in to tell Near what he discovers.

"He drives a hard bargain," he tells the successor.

"I know,"

"Than you heard the deal?" Rester tells Near.

"To foil V-Kira's future plans? In exchange for his liberty? Nah!"

"These are some lives we can save!"Linder screams. And Gevanni stops his work and turns to Near and Rester.

"It'll be better to solve the case by capturing V-Kira. Besides, " while he starts to walk on his feet," we can't change the death note's cause of death."

The room fully understands that statement. And than Linder speaks out loud, "We'll be prepared,"

"Remember when we battled L-Kira?" asking his fellow associates."We only focused on our task."

Silence fills the room rapidly. "Rester, I want you to pose as L.. Gain Murkami's trust. We'll find out what happened to the passengers"

"How will you communicate with him?" he asks on a short notice.

"You will meet him in person every hour. I will examine this recording to fully understand the situation tonight. Gevanni, Linder, call it a day."

When night hits the 28 of October, Near was examining the recording. With the lights turn off, and sitting crossing his legs, he clicks the start button:

"Where are the passengers?" Rester asks Murkami.

"I don't know what you're talking about, " he responds.

"Than tell me, whose Shunji Kotura?"

"Shunji?" Murkmai says, "

"Shuji Kotura, " Rester finishs.

"We refer to him as scarface," Murkami answers. ,"His father was killed by Kira years ago. For being one of the largest criminal gang lords in Japan. "

"What was your purpose for hijacking those planes?"

"Listen, my life is in danger," Murkami cries letting tears down his face,"Kira told us, to work with other gang lords. To create a massive army in Japan."

"Is scarface being threaten?"

Murkami lets out a louder cry,"I don't want to die,"

"Calm down Murkami,"

"If Kira finds me, he'll kill me!"

"Do you know who he is?"

"No, sir," Near pauses the tape to figure out what to do for his advantage. And than he forwards the tape.

"What else do you know about the Kotura family? "

"Shuji doesn't talk to them," Murkami confesses, "Ever since his father passed away, he ran away. We met at a party with a couple of friends. And so, we made our own gang."

"So you're one of the founders?"

"Yes! But I don't mind serving time if Kira doesn't kills me!"

"Why will he kill you?"

"To keep my mouth shut!" he stands up, alerting Rester, "You have to save me!"

"Please sit down, " Rester says in a calm voice. "I'll take down Shujin for you."

The next day, October 29, Rester, Linder and Gevanni walk in the room noticing Near asleep.

"Poor kid," Linder says as she grabs him. Within a second of her touch, he wakes up alarmed.

"Huh?"he wakes up.

"You were sleeping," Rester says.

"I have a plan, " was what Near says. And the room listens to the young L.

Moments later, Rester walks in Murkami's cell.

"I've allowed myself to release you under one condition. "

"Tell me?"

"You will help me with the investigation. "

For less than ten minutes, Rester and Murkami were talking to each other. Linder, Gevanni, and Near observe their conversation. Finally, Rester walks in the room.

"He agrees to take down Shujin."

Linder passes, to Near, sheets of papers. "I have Shujin Kotura's criminal history. "

"With this, we can make some progress to defeat V-Kira." Near says as he smiles.

**As Near keeps on moving forward, he will surely clash against his deadly foe, V-Kira. Only time will tell.**


	11. Began

"The SPK has ask us to investigate some suspects. " Aizawa announces to his friends.

"Now they're making is investigate new suspects! " Ide shouts out.

"Not exactly, " Aizawa says as he sits down next to the sofa."Near believes that Kira is working with a criminal organization. This was suppose to be confidential information, but I trust all of you. "

"That guy... Murkami, where is he?" Yamamoto asks the chief. Causing Ide to look at him with a negative expression.

Aizawa stares at everyone for a minute. "He will do his time, as well for those who stormed the building."

"It's been a week since Mogi's funeral,"Matsuda said to Ide.

"This isn't the same," he replies. " We lost one of us, now there's four."

"Don't forget Ukita," the chief adds towards his response. He remembered the day L stopped him from going to Sakura Tv.

That day where the second Kira sends the tapes and messages. He remembers what Ryuzaki said : We've lost Ukita, I understand you want to go there, but if something were to happen to you.

Those words touch Aizawa's soul. Even though Ryuzaki tricked him to quit the investigation, he never lost respect for Aizawa. And today, it's now Aizawa turn to lead the investigation for the Special Task Force.

"We're going to investigate this family."

"Who?" Matsuda asks.

"The Kotura family," he passes the informational report about the family. And they all begin to examine them.

Yamamota says, " A family of six?"

"And their father died of a heart attack," Matsuda notices as he reads. " He was in prison for running a criminal operation."

"Should we set up camera's? " Matsuda asks Aizawa.

" You know it's illegal." And the room stands silent.

To clear the silence, "It's also illegal to murder thousands." Ide speaks up.

And soon, Aizawa starts to make a call.

At Near's headquarters, Gevanni is holding the phone for Near to listen.

"Is that what you want? Video surveillance? " Near asks through the phone.

"Yes, but also audio recording," Aizawa demands, " in the Kotura family's house. "

"I see Mr. Aizawa, I'll see what I can do."

The phone call ends.

A week later, in Light's old apartment, Aizawa and Ide are both observing the house. They notices the mom cooking a nice dinner. Two teenage sisters on the phone texting, and a little girl solving a puzzle.

Nothing unusual, till Aizawa received a call from Yamamota.

"Kenjiro making his way towards his house."

"I can see that through Matsuda's view.

Matsuda was placed away from the Kotura's place. And Yamamota was in charge to follow the brothers.

"Manzo and Oniji don't arrive for another hour." He states.

And Aizawa sends back Yamamota back with Matsuda.

Hours pass without a single sign of "being Kira". Matsuda and Yamamota fell asleep way before midnight. Ide begins to lose his goal, to stay awake around four in the morning. And seconds later after he fell asleep, Aizawa begins to follow his friend's decision.

He fights it off by scratching his eyes. But a yawn was created by the strength he used. He was overwhelmed by work. At his last glance, he notices a shadow.

Not an ordinary shadow, but it was movement. Someone was awake! Aizawa soon begans to look at the screen with tiredness.

He notices the person go to his pillow, pulling out a sheet of paper. And finally, Aizawa falls asleep. As the screen shows the person writing on the sheet of paper.


End file.
